New Year's Seductions
by ventura.ivs
Summary: A New Year's special one-shot, with Lauren and Bella alone in a room, with a bottle of whisky. Lemons people! :D


**A/N: This is a special New Year's one-shot between Bella and Lauren, with a lots of lemons. Enjoy. Review. And Happy New Year everyone :D**

**I do not own this characters, yet can I make them do wild things.**

Lauren's POV

Today is the last day of 2009, and I'm going to pass it with my best friend, Bella. I met her in high school and we became inseparable since then. I helped her passing the heart broke she had when that Cullen guy dumped her after almost a year of telling her how he loved her, I watched her attitude and looking change over the years, I watched Bella became what she is today: an attractive, intelligent, not shy at all, college student.

We are from the same college; we just came to Forks for our Christmas break. But Charlie, is going to pass the New Year in La Push, and Bella doesn't want to go, it is going to be boring and besides it seems that Jacob, after all this years and even engaged to Leah, still wants Bella attention if you know what I mean, that boy really doesn't know how to read the "I don't like you" signs. And I don't want to go to Griffin's party with my parents, that family seems came right from a comedy show, what turns to be really annoying. So I invited Bella to pass New Year's Eve here on my house, just us, a bottle of whisky and a bottle of champagne. Today isn't going to be a normal night and I think Bella and I in some way know it what we're going to do.

My parents left at an half past eight in the night, and Bella arrived at nine. When I opened the door we changed a strange committed look and then I walked her to the kitchen.

- So, what's dinner?

- Well, I thought we could make our favorite food. I already have fried the potatoes. – I answered with a snicker smile.

- Oh! – She did a big happy smile – We're eating fried potatoes with fried sausages and fried eggs! There's no better food in the whole world!

- I know. – I rolled my eyes – It's perfect!

So we ended doing our dinner. Ate it, and ran to my bedroom. I took the whisky and Bella took the champagne in a bucket filled with ice, we don't use glasses, we don't like to drink alcohol in it. I put music playing, opened the whisky bottle and we started to drink. The time was passing as we talked and drunk. I was with the bottle in my hands when Georgia Satellites' _"Keep Your Hands to Yourself"_ started to playing, I was already dizzy and I could tell that Bella was too.

I couldn't help myself when I started to hear that guitar intro, so I jumped of my bed and started to move my hips feeling the music with my eyes closed, right coordinated with _"I got a little change in my pocket going jingle lingle ling, want to call you on the telephone baby I give you a ring"_. I was just with knickers and an Elvis white t-shirt (and Bella was already with knickers and a The Strokes t-shirt too), so I started to grab my t-shirt while I was going up and down slowly moving my head and making sexy moves, I know I'm hot, I have straight long blonde hair, a gently tanned skin, and I can tell that my curves are perfectly in the right place, so I used my body as an advantage to seduce Bella. When I casually opened my eyes, I saw Bella seated on my bed, staring at me with very languid eyes, in that moment I knew what I had accomplished and what I had to do now. So right in the music part _"You see I wanted her real bad and I was about to give in, that's when she started talkin' true love started talkin' about sin"_, I approached myself to her always looking in her eyes and sat on her lap, my legs open above her joined thighs, and started to do a somewhat lap dance. I could see her expression full of pure lust as I felt my expression equal to hers, so I couldn't help myself an went straight to her lips, kissing her frenetically, as she responded my equally, my tongue touched her top lip and I felt her hands squeezing my waist, so I done it again and she released a soft sigh that made me feel like, if I were a guy I would have a pure hard on. While our tongues explored our mouths, I started to rub my hand around her back, and then I started to rub her shoulders, when I felt I could, I dropped my hand to her right breast. Bella then, released a moan and squeezed my butt in a way that took me even near her, so that our wet excited parts touched themselves under the fabric. I released a loud moan, and started to make pelvic moves, as Bella did too. While we were panting and moaning Bella took my shirt off as then I took hers, she didn't have bra, so my mouth went directly to her perfect breasts and gritted her left hard nipple softly, Bella moaned loudly and pulled my hair to direct my head to her mouth, then she kissed me hard, biting my bottom lip and started to loose my bra.

She let herself fell on the bed and rolled us so that she could be on the top, my hands where on her waist and hers were now on my breast as she played with my nipples with her fingers. I couldn't forbear myself anymore so I rolled again and now that I was on top; I let my hand slip through her body, I stop above her wet knickers and started to make circular moves, Bella moaned hardly while made the most sexiest pelvic moves, I was loving Bella's moans, so I took of her knickers and done the same now directly on her shaved organ, she moaned even harder and sexier and that was making me moan too.

- I want you inside! – said Bella panting.

So I introduced two fingers on her hot organ, while kissing her on her ear lobe. Her moans were getting faster as my moves were faster too, until Bella gave a one final hard and loud moan. I knew she had, the smile on her face said it all.

- Now, I know what we are going to do to kill our dead times in our dormitory.

- Now, that's a perfect idea. – I said smiling, imagining the stuff we could do and use in the future.

Bella rolled us again, so she was again on top. She began to kiss me, while playing with my nipples.

- God, you're hands are magic. You're a pro on this! – I said in the middle of sighs and moans.

- Not to flat myself but I could make Ed cum just doing this to him. – She said with a naughty smile. That made me even more excited, and then Bella said:

- But I want to make you cum, in the way you made me.

Said this, she stripped out my knickers and introduced two fingers on me, while she rubbed my clit with her thumb. That was so good, I had many guys and girls good experiences, but this one was the best so far, Bella was just too good in this. A sexy moan flew of Bella's mouth and that was just the cherry on top of the cake to make my full and hard climax, which made my all body shake. I felt my face lift up on a smile as Bella face reflected my conclusions. She kissed me softly licking and sucking my lips tenderly, I responded the same way while I caressed her hair, has much hard and good my orgasm had been, I still wanted more.

I rolled us once more; I was on top again, so I spread my legs above Bella's spread legs too. She sensed what I wanted and smile, letting me know that she wanted it too, so I begun rocking my hips, while she rocked her hips too, we were moaning and moving our bodies frenetically, her hands pinching by buns and mine pinching her breast, I started to feel it coming and I knew she started too, because she pinched me harder, and then we had it at the same time, such as good as the one before.

Right after that we heard fireworks outside. I looked to my table; the Champagne was there, so I started to smile and said:

- Happy New Year.

**A/N: I hope you've liked it :) So please review, and once again, Happy New Year.**


End file.
